


We're not the First to Fall

by StrangerDanger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: The course of true love never did run smooth.





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin tossed the bill onto the bed with a sigh. Sliding down the wall with his hair in his hands he wondered on what he would have to give up to make rent this month. He was already pulling all the hours he could at both of his minimum wage jobs. The shit apartment, was located in sketchiest area of the city. Rent should not be costing him as much as it did.

With another sigh Merlin pulled himself to his feet and prepared himself for his shift at the coffee shop. Locking the flimsy apartment door he made his way down the street. 

It wasn’t long before he made it to the shop and stared the monotonous task of brewing and serving coffee. Merlin went through the motions. He made small talk with regulars, cleared tables, and brewed fancy caffeinated beverages, counting down till he could go home the entire time. It was five minutes to close when the doorbell rang signalling a new customer. The man was in his mid-twenties, sharp dressed with hair the color of summer straw.

The man kept his gaze on the mobile device in his hand, a glare on his face. Without lifting his eyes from the screen he placed his order, “Coffee, black”, before reaching into his suit pocket to pull out a bill “Keep the change”.

With a roll of his eyes Merlin took the man’s money and started on his order, hoping nobody else was planning on dropping in so he could close up shop.

“One black coffee.” Merlin told the man as he slid the coffee across the counter and towards the man. Unfortunately, Mr. business man was so focused on his mobile he didn’t notice the cup heading for him till it dropped off the counter and splattered its contents all over his shoes.

“Are you kidding me? Idiot, these shoes are worth more than your yearly salary.” The blond exclaimed, no longer focused on his phone, but on Merlin. 

“Good, so they aren’t worth much then.” Merlin told the man dryly.

“I could have your job for this. In fact-“ The blonds tirade was cut short by his mobile. Shooting Merlin a heated look he answered the phone, before making his way out of the little shop.

…  
The rest of Merlin’s day was uneventful. Twelve hours later and his shift at the coffee shop was over. Hanging up his apron, Merlin made his way out the door and towards the club down the street. He still had a 6 hour shift before he could go home and get some sleep before repeating the same thing tomorrow. 

Merlin hated the job, but the tips made it worth dealing with all the drunks, that and his best mate Will was the bar tender. Truth was this job was what helped keep his head above water. Nodding at will on his way in, Merlin made his way to the employee area to change into something more fitting. A quick look at the schedule and Merlin noticed that he was assigned the VIP section for the night. As if the day couldn’t get any worse, now he’d have to deal with self-righteous prats that thought the world revolved around them just because they had more money than brain. With a sigh he made his way out of the employee lounge and up the staircase to VIP.

Merlin jinxed himself; the day could get worse after all. Sitting in one of the corner tables was the arrogant blonde he had met this morning, drinking and laughing with his friends. As soon as Freya noticed that Merlin was there she nodded in his direction, leaving the section to him as she went home for the night. With a deep breath< merlin made his way to the first table.

“…and he had the nerve to talk back to me after having ruined my shoes.” Merlin overheard the blond tell his friends as he made his way to their table.

Merlin decided to bite his tongue and leaned over to start collecting some of the empty bottles and glasses on the table; keeping his head down in hopes of not drawing attention to himself and alerting the blond to his presence. 

Unfortunately, luck has never been on his side. Just as Merlin is about to leave with the empties the blond man looks up.

“Get me a- What are you doing here?” the blond snarls.

"I work here. What does it look like I’m doing if not my job.” Merlin responds earning a snort of laughter from one of the blonds friends, a man with nice long brown locks.

“I thought you worked at the coffee shop?”

“I do. Some of us have to work multiple jobs to make rent because we weren’t born with a silver spoon in our mouths.” Merlin sassed, fed up with the blond man’s attitude.

“Is this the bloke you were telling us about, princess? Cause I like him, he’s feisty.” The brunette told the blond. 

“Shut up, Gwaine.”

“Arthur.” The ginger man sitting next to the blond, Arthur, intoned.

Ignoring his friend, “A pale ale for us each, and try not to spill it on anyone.”

…

Merlin was glad when he was finally able to come home. Making himself a grilled cheese sandwich for dinner as he looked over his bills again. Set aside those that could wait till his next paycheck and those that couldn’t. If he didn’t make rent this month his land lord Valiant was going to have him evicted; he threatened to do it last month.

Laying on the bed and counting out the tips he had made, Merlin sighed. You would think those that could afford to pay for the top shelf liquor would pay better. The only table that actually left him a good sized tip was Arthur’s, oddly enough. Hiding the money away, Merlin got himself ready for bed trying to ignore the hunger in his belly. Knowing that if he ate more tonight, he would have to miss a meal tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning went smoothly, up until Cenred, his employer came in during the early afternoon hours. Merlin was called into his office as soon as he arrived.  
“You’re fired.”  
“What? Why, what did I do.” Merlin asked, panic building up in his chest at the words he had heard. He needed this job, even if it was shit.  
“We need to let some people go in order to stay afloat, and Morgause informed me about the incident that occurred yesterday with one Mr. Pendragon. I can’t have such things tarnishing the reputation of this establishment, and Mr. Pendragon is a big name in this city. Unfortunately, that means that I have to let you go. I feel its best you leave, I will make sure you are paid for the full shift however.” 

“Sir, pl-“

“My decision is final. Leave your uniform in the employee locker room before you leave.” Cenred ordered not even looking in Merlin’s direction, his attention already drawn away to something on his computer.

Barely holding himself together, Merlin managed to change and leave the building with some of his dignity still intact. As soon as he rounded the corner of the block his vision grew blurred as hot, salty tears made their way down his cheeks. He was three blocks away from his flat when he ran into a firm chest. The strangers grip on his arms the only thing stopping him from falling. Avoiding eye contact to save himself further embarrassment at being caught crying he began to apologize. 

“Hey, I know you. You’re that bloke from the club the other night. The one that spilt coffee all over Arthur.” The familiar voice exclaimed. “I’m Gwaine.”

Merlin reached out a hand to shake the one proffered to him, keeping his eyes on the ground he mumbled, “Merlin”.

“Are you alright, mate?” Gwaine asked, bending down a bit in order to take a look at Merlin’s face. At the sight of barely restrained tears and the drying tear tracks Gwaine cursed under his breath.

“Come on, mate.” Gwaine said as he gently pulled Merlin by the arm to trail behind him. “Looks like you need a drink. First rounds on me.”

Merlin allowed himself to be dragged along behind the familiar stranger. Gwaine finally released him when they were outside one of the local bars. With a shrug Merlin followed Gwaine into the building. At least if he was going to be miserable he may as well be miserable and drunk.

All it took was one drink and Merlin was spilling his guts to Gwaine. Telling him just how fucking Cenred fired him from that shithole of a coffee shop. How even though he hated the job, he needed it. Gwaine kept plying him with alcohol and letting him get everything off his chest. 2 hours later and Merlin was sloshed. Gwaine sent Will a text to tell him that Merlin wouldn’t be making it to his shift tonight, before leading Merlin home.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin spent the following week trying to find himself another job, while picking up as many extra hours at the club as he could. He saw Arthur and his friends a few times, Gwaine pulling him into the group for a few minutes of chatting whenever he noticed Merlin. During those moments Merlin would try his best to ignore Arthur as he exchanged small talk with the other members of the group. Everyone in the group was so nice and it shocked Merlin that they could be friends with a pillock like Arthur. Arthur for the most part pretended Merlin didn’t exist.

Seven weeks later and he still had not been able to find anything. Sitting at the kitchen table, Merlin despaired at the sight of all the bill due this month. There was no way he was going to be able to afford all of this. Sliding pale slender fingers through raven locks, he tried to come up with a plan. He had to come up with the money. It didn’t matter how, not if he wanted to stay in his shithole of an apartment.

That night after working in the bar, Merlin got himself ready. It didn’t take long for someone to pull up. Before he knew it Merlin was kneeling in an alley as the man before him started to unzip.

“You’ve got a nice mouth on you. I can’t wait to see those lips stretched thin around my cock.” The man told him as he pulled his jeans down to his knees, his boxers following soon afterward.

Merlin felt himself flush at the words, embarrassed at having to sink this low. He tried to remain composed as he chanted ‘it doesn’t mean anything. You need the money’ over and over again in his head. He must have been kneeling there without moving for too long as the man in front of him yanked him by the hair, pulling him closer so that the man’s cock made contact with his cheek.

“Suck.” He commanded with another tug. 

“I-I can’t.” Merlin cried out, pulling himself from the man’s grasp as he stumbled to his feet. “I can’t do this.”

He ran from the alley as the man tried to put himself together, cursing Merlin out. Merlin ran tears streaming down his cheeks. How could he even think of doing that. After five minutes he had to stop to catch his breath. In his panic he had run the wrong way. He was now in the better part of town sobbing in an alley that was better maintained then his entire apartment complex. Merlin was so focus on his shame that he didn’t notice the figure that was coming up towards him, until a hand clamped itself on his shoulder. 

“Merlin?”

With what was most definitely not a shriek Merlin’s gaze shot up and met the gaze of one Arthur Pendragon whose face changed from one of curiosity to shock at seeing the state of the man before him.

“Are you alright?” The blond asked, his grip never leaving the raven haired man’s shoulder.

Merlin laughed. “Does it look like I’m alright? Why does it matter anyway, it’s not like you actually care.” Pulling away from the hand that was keeping himself in place Merlin began to leave, only to be stopped by Arthur once again.

“Of course I care. I know we started off on the wrong foot, but you’re one of the lads now, so please tell me what’s wrong.” Arthur pleaded. Worry still painting his expression.

“God, where do I even start? I lost my job at the coffee shop, I am drowning in debt, I almost blew some random bloke for some extra cash, and I’m probably going to be evicted from my shithole of a flat by the end of the week!”

“Move in with me.” Arthur stated to Merlin’s shock. “Move in with me. I have more than enough room for one person and you can stay there without having to worry about rent until you get yourself back on your feet.”

“I-I couldn’t.”

“Yes you could. I just told you to.” Arthur reminded him. “In fact I am not giving you a choice, because if you refuse I’m going to tell Gwaine and the others and they are going to force you to take up the offer one way or another.”

“Fine, but only till I get back on my feet again. Oh, and I will pay you back for this, I swear, as soon as I have the money.”

“Well, negotiate about that later, now come on let’s get you a cuppa and warmed up. It’s cold out here and you’re not dressed for the weather.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but my computer decided to update itself and I lost this chapter and the next to its desire. Lesson learned: Always, always save your work!


	4. Chapter 4

That weekend Arthur helped Merlin move into his place. Arthur’s flat was huge and modern. The place had three bedrooms, four bathrooms, a study, the living room and the fully stocked kitchen were an open concept design, and the view was to die for. Arthur helped him carry all of his things into one of the spare bedrooms, before leaving Merlin to unpack as he headed off to his study to catch up on work.

Merlin spent some two odd hours unpacking anything he deemed essential, shoving the other unopened boxed neatly into the walk in closet. Once everything was arranged the way he liked, Merlin laid down in the bed to contemplate how his life ended up here. He was pulled out of his musings when hunger called. Pulling himself from the comforts of the bed, Merlin padded into the kitchen to prepair something for dinner. Browsing through the fridge and cupboards he settled on making pasta, pulling out enough to make dinner for two.

The smell of pasta sauce was what drew Arthur into the kitchen. Stepping across the threshold he was greeted to the sight of Merlin mixing the delicious smelling sauce, before turning his attention to the noodles for a moment.

“You know, you don’t have to cook for me, right?” Arthur asked, hoping that the raven haired man didn’t thing he needed to repay him.

“I know I don’t, but I was hungry and since I was already going to make myself something I thought I might as well make some for you as well.” Merlin told him over his shoulder. “Plus, I enjoy cooking, but never really had much of an opportunity to do it before. Now sit down, the sauce is almost done.”

Arthur took a seat and within five minutes the pair was seated together eating in relative silence, enjoying the homemade dish. Once they were done Merlin gathered up the dishes, before placing them in the sink to wash by hand.

“You know, I have a dish washer.” Arthur revealed as he pulled open the door disguised as a cupboard.

“Of course you do.” Merlin rolled his eyes. 

The rest of the week settled into a bit of a routine. Merlin looked for a new job, while Arthur went to the office in the morning; Merlin found out he was an architect. Arthur would come home at around four thirty, often catching Merlin dancing to one of the latest pop hits as he prepared dinner. Arthur would often times join in and learn a thing or two. The pair would then eat their creation before Merlin had to leave for his shift at the pub.

Friday rolled around and Arthur had plans to go out with the lads to their favorite pub, which so happened to be the one where Merlin worked. 

The boys all met up at their favorite table in the VIP chatting away about their week and the latest football scores as they enjoyed a couple brews. Everyone was interested on how Merlin ended up at Arthur’s. Arthur told them the basics of what occurred that night just over a week ago, leaving out any of the details Merlin might like to keep to himself. 

Every so often Arthur would notice Merlin in the corner of his eye as the raven haired man served a table on the lower level, never giving it too much thought. As the night went on the table slowly dispersed, everyone calling cabs to get them home safely, as they all had a couple too many. 

Arthur gathered his things and with a nod at Merlin made his way home on foot in the hopes of sobering up a bit on the short walk over to his flat. Once home he grabbed a glass of water, turned in the telly and settled in as he waited for Merlin who would be do home in an hour. Ninety minutes passed before Arthur heard the keys in the lock, followed by Merlin. 

“What took you so long?” Arthur asked.

“Nothing.” Was Merlin’s response, a blush making its way up his neck that he tried to conceal by removing his shoes.

“Nothing wouldn’t make you blush like some maiden. Now spill.” 

“Fine, alright, Gwaine asked me out on a date.” The blush intensified.

“Gwaine? Oh, then why are you blushing like a girl who just got asked on her first date?” Arthur teased.

Merlin looked down at the ground and Arthur realized his mistake. Merlin had never been asked out on a date before. Just as he was about to apologize for his crass remark Merlin excused himself saying he had a job interview in the morning and needed to get some rest, before scurrying away to his room.

…

The next week went by painfully awkward. Arthur refused to apologize, because he wasn’t sure how. Meanwhile Merlin took to avoiding Arthur as much as he could, finding reasons to leave whenever Arthur entered a room. 

It wasn’t until a week and a half after the incident that things started getting back to normal. Arthur came home early from work one day, not feeling well and caught Merlin in the kitchen where he was making lunch. One look at the blond and Merlin passed him over half of his sandwich, gesturing for Arthur to take a seat while he warmed up a can of soup for him. He ended up taking care of Arthur, who had managed to get the flu for three days. After that it was like Arthur had never let his drunk tongue get away from his head. 

The pair were almost always together. They spent hours together laughing and teasing one another. They spent time in the kitchen Arthur learning from Merlin the various meals one could make with ease that tasted as though they were from a five star restaurant. Arthur knew he was feeling things for his roommate and best mate that he shouldn’t be, considering he was now dating Gwaine and boy did that put a damper on things. 

Arthur would often lose himself in Merlin. He would lose himself in the familiar way Merlin’s eyes would squint as he tilted his head back as he laughed. The way his eyes would glint with mischief as he teased Arthur, or the way the blue orbs hardened when he argued about something he felt passionate about. He would always get pulled abruptly back to the present by Gwaine, his mention or his physical presence. 

It made Arthur physically ill when he saw the smile on Merlin’s face as Gwaine showed up to their apartment to drag him out for a date, or the way Merlin smiled when Gwaine sent him a message . Every time Arthur would excuse himself to pull himself together. 

Merlin was oblivious to Arthur’s plight. He brought Gwaine up all the time, asking Arthur his opinion on certain aspects of their relationship. It took everything he had for Arthur not to try and spite their relationship, but to give out good and solid advice. Each time he did he felt a little piece of him crumple and die and yet Merlin never noticed.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin was having no luck finding himself a job. He hated feeling like a burden to Arthur. The man had given him a place to stay and he felt like he was overstaying that welcome. Sure, Arthur never made any notion that he wanted Merlin to leave, but the man was raised with manners and would surely never tell Merlin that he wanted him gone. He had been with Gwaine for 5 months, but Gwaine had never mentioned having Merlin move in with him, or having the pair find a place together and Merlin sure as hell wasn’t going to bring it up.

He was sitting in the kitchen scrolling through job postings as Arthur tried to make dinner by himself for the first time. Arthur was making his way around the kitchen and finally took notice of what Merlin was looking at.

“Still haven’t found anything?” He asked.

“No. I’ve applied to various jobs, but everyone wants experience I don’t have. It’s honestly hopeless, I’m not good at anything.” Merlin sulked.

“Come now, that is not true. You have skills.” Arthur squeezed Merlin’s shoulders before turning back to the stove.  
“Not any useful ones. Nobody cares that I can juggle.”

“You have more skills then that Merlin. You’re one hell of cook for one.” Arthur told him before stopping what he was doing. “Holy shit! That’s it! Why didn’t I think of this before?”

“Arthur what are you going on about?” Merlin asked, staring to worry over Arthur abrupt exclamation.

“Cooking. You’re an excellent cook and I just so happen to know a nice restaurant in desperate search of a sous chef. You would be perfect.”

“Arthur, that’s really nice of you, but I am not nearly qualified to be a sous chef. Sure I dabble in the kitchen and enjoy it, but I have no formal training or anything. This restaurant can do so much better than me. I’m sure of it.”

“Come on, Merlin. At least give it a try. I’ll ask Kay to give you a chance. If it doesn’t work out we’ll think of something, but at least try, for me.” Arthur begged, shooting Merlin puppy dog eyes that he realized the raven haired man could not say no to.

“Fine, I guess it can’t hurt to try.”

“Great! Now let’s eat and I’ll Kay afterwards and ask him when you can drop in.” Arthur shot over his shoulder as he reached into the oven to pull out his first ever made from scratch lasagne. 

He ended up getting the job.

…

Nine months into Gwaine and Merlin’s relationship, Arthur came home to find the apartment empty. The lights were all off and he got no response when he called out to check if Merlin was in. Odd, as his shoes and coat were by the door. Making his way further into the apartment he hear a soft sound; a hitch in breath. Looking down the hall he noticed that the door to Merlin’s room was closed. The raven haired boy never closed his door.

Arthur approached the door slowly, straining his ears to pick up on any possible sound. As he stands before the door he can hear the uneven breathing beyond the door. Knocking Arthur calls out “Merlin? Can I come in?”

He stands there for a minute waiting for a response that never comes. Arthur worries at the lack of response, putting his hand on the knob and drawing in a breath as he opens the door. 

Sitting in the dark, at the foot of the bed is Merlin. His knee’s drawn to his chest pulled snug by his arms. His face buried in those close draw need as he struggles for breathe as he sobs into his knees. The sight breaks Arthur’s heart. He would do anything to spare Merlin whatever pain is causing him to cry like that. Slowly making his way toward the curled up man Arthur slides down beside him, wrapping his arm around the raven haired boy and pulling him into his chest. Merlin sobbed into his chest, the tears quickly soaking into his chest. Arthur ran his fingers through the raven haired locks in a soothing manner as he waited for the tears to subside a bit in order to ask who he had to hit to make this all better. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, except for the sound of Merlin’s hitched breaths the boy in his lap started to calm down.

“What happened?” Arthur questioned carding his fingers through the dark hair nonstop. 

“I-I went over with lunch to s-surprise Gwaine a-a-and instead he surprised me by fucking some stranger into his couch.” Merlin told him as more tears leaked out of puffy red eyes. “I know he was out of my league, and could do so much better than me, but if he wanted out he should have just told me. Instead I caught him and some bloke together, and he didn’t even noticed I was there.” He sobbed out.

“Shh, Merlin. Gwaines an arsehole that doesn’t deserve you. You could do better than him and the next time I see his mug I’m going to break his fuckin’ nose for hurting you the way he did.” Arthur told Merlin as he looked deep into those sad blue eyes. “Now, come on. I’ll make us something to eat and then we can watch movies and feast on birthday cake ice-cream. I know it’s your favorite.”

Arthur pulled Merlin off the floor and led him to the kitchen where he made them some sandwiches to eat before following through on his promise of movies and ice-cream. Arthur made sure to bring out all the blankets along with his comforter to make a comfortable nest on the couch, where he pulled Merlin to his side and held his as the pair marathoned Harry Potter at Merlin’s request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a heartless bitch, and I'm not sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur woke up the next morning to a weight on his chest and a crick in the neck. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with a mop of dark hair. They must have both fallen asleep while watching the movies and Merlin had managed to snuggle up to Arthur in his sleep and lay his head on the broader boys chest. Arthur resigned himself to waiting for the raven haired youth to wake as he admired the sleeping figure. Merlin’s eyes were puffy from crying and his fists were tangled in the hem of Arthur’s shirt as if to keep Arthur in place.

As Merlin began to stir, Arthur slowly softly called out “Rise and shine lazy daisy”, a smirk plastering itself on his face as Merlin mumbled something into his chest.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Arthur laughed.

Merlin removed his face from Arthur’s chest and mumbled out “that’s my phrase, prat.” As he shot Arthur a mock glare causing the blond to laugh out loud at the adorable look.

“Get up, and tell me what you’d like for breakfast.” Arthur ordered.

“Waffles, please.” Merlin told him as he pulled himself off the blond, taking his pile of blankets with him.

“Alright then, I‘ll start on those while you go get cleaned up and do something with that hair” Arthur teased as he took in the wild raven locks sticking up in all directions.

Merlin huffed, but turned on his heels and made his way to the bathroom as Arthur entered the kitchen. Pulling out the necessary ingredients, Arthur began making the requested waffles, setting the kettle to make Merlin and himself a cuppa. Arthur had just finished plating breakfast when Merlin shuffled into the kitchen. Arthur deposited the plates on the table and grabbed their drinks before joining Merlin. 

The pair ate in relative silence until Merlin’s phone pinged on the table signalling he had received a new message. A quick glance at the screen revealed that it was Gwaine saying that the needed to talk. Snatching the phone before Merlin could grab it Arthur shoved it in his pocket. Merlin’s sad eyes tracing the phones movements as it disappeared from view, tears on the cusp of rolling down pale cheeks.

“Hey, Merlin” Arthur drew Merlin’s attention to himself before continuing, “He’s not worth it, alright. You can do so much better than some cheating asshole who can’t keep his dick in his pants and that will fuck anything with a pulse.”

A small smile spread across Merlin’s face and Arthur could have died with the way his heart skipped a beat at the sight. Merlin should always smile, especially that shy way at Arthur. 

“Thank you, Arthur. You’re a really good friend, even though you come off as a prat most of the time.” Merlin told him.

Friend that word tore a chuck of Arthur heart apart. Merlin thought of him as a friend, nothing more.

…

Later that day when Merlin had to leave the flat to go to work, Arthur left the flat for a different reason. Knocking on the door labeled ‘28’ Arthur stood impatiently as he listened to the footsteps drawing closer. The lock clicked and the door snapped open. Before the owner of the apartment could get a word in Arthur clocked him in the jaw. 

Gwaine hit the floor like a rock, cradling his rapidly bruising face.

“What the fuck was that for, princess?”

“Merlin.” Arthur snarled out. “He caught you cheating on him. Last night I came home to him balling his eyes out because he caught you in bed with some bloke! How the fuck could you cheat on someone like Merlin? He honestly thought that it was his fault, that he wasn’t good enough for you, but the truth is you aren’t worthy of him. You never were.”

Gwaine pulled himself off the floor as Arthur ranted. Just as he told him how unworthy he was to have Merlin Gwaine couldn’t help but agree. 

“I know.”

“What? What did you just say” Arthur stopped his pacing.

“I know that he deserved more than I could ever offer him. I was going to end it, that’s why I texted him this morning saying that we needed to talk. Our relationship was doomed from the start. He may not admit it to anyone, not even himself but he is in love with you. You feel it too, I know you do. You two are destined for one another and I was just standing in the way of that. I know what I did was wrong. I still love Merlin, as a friend not a lover, and I should have done better by him as a friend.”

“Damn straight you should have done better. I don’t care what your excuse is, but you’re going to make it up to Merlin. And if he never wants to see your face again then you better leave him alone. If he finds it in himself to forgive you, because that’s the kind of person he is, you better do everything in your power to deserve his forgiveness.” With that said Arthur left Gwaine’s apartment, catching a cab that would bring him to Albion for dinner where Merlin was sure to be.


	7. Chapter 7

The restaurant kitchen was in full swing, staff running around completing orders during the busy dinner hour. Merlin was focused on the dessert he was finishing the final details on when he was interrupted by the head chef. 

“Merlin, lad there is someone in the office that needs to talk to you.” The man smiled as he pushed Merlin towards the door and took over finishing the dessert.

Swallowing the worry that he had done something wrong Merlin made his way into his boss’s office. As he reached the door, Merlin drew in a breath before knocking. At the command to enter he pulled open the door and stepped inside. 

“Arthur? What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for you, Merlin. Even someone as daft as you should be able to figure that out.” Arthur exclaimed as he waved his hands in Merlin’s direction. 

“Yes, but why?”  
“Because I could of course. I spoke to Kay and he is letting you off early tonight, so go get changed and meet me out back.” Arthur commanded as he made his way past Merlin, squeezing his shoulder as he passed by him to leave the office before Merlin could question him further.

…

Once he was changed back into his regular clothes, Merlin said his farewells to the rest of the staff and made his way to the back door, spotting Arthur sitting in his car right outside it. With a smile directed to the blond, Merlin walked over, pulled the door open before seating himself into the vehicle.

“So, are you going to tell me why you pulled me out of work early?” Merlin inquired, tilting his head slightly, causing hi overgrown fringe to sweep over his left eye blocking the blue orb from sight. Arthur reached out to push the hair aside as he said “No.” Focusing back to the wheel Arthur started the engine and pulled away. 

The ride was silent, other than the soft music coming out of the car speakers, neither man wanting to break the peaceful quiet with inane chatter, comfortable sitting in silence in each other’s presence. Fifteen minutes later and Arthur was pulling off the main road onto a dirt path.

“Is this were you tell me that you’re going to kill me? If so I must say this is not a terrible place to die.” Merlin joked taking in the beautiful woods surrounding them as a lake made itself visible around the bend.

“No, Merlin. Now get out of the car and help me pull out the stuff in the boot.” Arthur ordered as he parked the vehicle.

The pair unloaded the boot which contained a thick blanket, a basket of food and a cooler with various beverages. Setting them up at the water’s edge the pair settled down as they watched the sun makes its way down towards the horizon, snacking on the food Arthur had packed.

“So why did you bring me here, Arthur?”

“Honestly, I thought you needed to get away and have someone do something nice for you. But, I also had some ulterior, more selfish motives as well.” Arthur confessed.  
Merlin looked away from the sky line at this, blue eyes meeting blue as Arthur continued, “I know you just got out of a relationship that ended terribly, but I need you to know that I am extremely attracted to you. I understand that it may be too soon for you, but I needed to get that out there. I’ve been interested in you for months, Merlin. I was going to up and confess it to you earlier, but then you started dating Gwaine and I thought that I had lost my chance, but now, now I feel like I owe it to myself to come clean.”

Merlin looked at Arthur in shock. He could not believe what he was hearing. Arthur Pendragon was interested in him.

“Arthur, I like you, I do, but I need a bit of time to put my heart back together again. I want to give us a try, but I don’t want to use you as a rebound. I don’t want you to have to wait for me though.” Merlin told the blond in earnest.

“I’d always wait for you” Arthur whispered leaning in to place a soft, chaste kiss on those warm velvet lips he’s dreamed about.


End file.
